Polar Bear
Polar Bears are enemies from the Crash Bandicoot series. Description The polar bears are big carnivorous animals covered in white fur with a big dark blue nose and sharp teeth. What is supposed to be a mutant polar bear can be seen in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex looking similar to other polar bears but with no visible teeth, a black and smaller nose, and wearing a small vest. Behavior In the level Un-Bearable in Crash Bandicoot 2, polar bears will chase the player instead of the regular boulder. They can't be harmed or defeated and only at the end of each section will the polar bear become stuck in a doorway. Some polar bears will try to chase Crash over a wooden bridge, which gives way under their enormous weight; one such instance opens the way to a secret path in the level. Polar bears in this game appear to have a grudge against Crash, as they are seen laughing whenever the player loses a life. In Crash Team Racing, a polar bear can be seen frozen inside a giant ice structure in Polar Pass. In Crash Bash, a polar bear by the name of Bearminator appears as the second boss of the game. He rides a submarine and shoots bombs and mechanical bears onto the stage. In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, a mutant polar bear on a flying carpet will race the player through a series of rings in the level Ice Station Bandicoot. In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, smaller polar bears appear as regular enemies in the ice stages and can be defeated by any attack. They walk back and forth on the ground slowly. Polar Bears reappear in the N. Sane Trilogy, where they reprise the role they had in the second game. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' (Un-Bearable) *''Crash Team Racing'' (Polar Pass) *''Crash Bash'' (Bearminator Boss Fight) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' (Ice Station Bandicoot) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' (Snow Crash) *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (As a Card) *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' (Un-Bearable) *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' (Polar Pass) Gallery polar bear.jpg|A giant polar bear in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. polar.jpg|Crash is being chased by a giant polar bear. Giantbear1.png Giantbear2.png Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar Bear.png|A polar bear in Cortex Strikes Back. Polar Bear Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|A polar bear in Cortex Strikes Back. CTRPolarBear.png|The polar bear as seen in CTR. bearminator.png|Bearminator boss. Crash Bash Bearminator.png|Bearminator in Crash Bash. mechanical bears 2.png|Mechanical bears. mechanical bears.jpg|The mechanical bear pushing the player off. polar 2.png|Bearminator boss defeated in Crash Bash. ice station bandicoot.jpg|Crash racing the polar bear in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. PolarBearTWOC.png|The polar bear as seen in Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Polar Bear.png|A polar bear in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Polar Bear.png|Polar Bear sprite from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. PolarbearTCG.png|Trading card from Crash Purple. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Polar Bear.png|A polar bear in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Giant_Polar_Bear.png|A polar bear in the N. Sane Trilogy. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 6.png Names in other languages Trivia *In the Japanese version, the polar bear is known as "papa bear", implying that he is Polar's father (The level Un-Bearable ''is titled "にげろやパパぐま (''Run away from the papa bear)" in Japanese). **The Bearminator from Crash Bash also happens to be "papa bear" in the Japanese version, as the name of the boss fight is "パパぐまロックオン (Lock-on the Papa bear)". This might imply that the bear chasing Crash in Un-Bearable and the Bearminator are the same polar bear. it:Orso Polare ru:Белый медведь Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Objects and creatures that chase